<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rough Road to Acceptance by redm00nsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563497">A Rough Road to Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redm00nsky/pseuds/redm00nsky'>redm00nsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misfortunes Are Inevitable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sad Frisk (Undertale), Tags will be added as they come, The Surface (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redm00nsky/pseuds/redm00nsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the barrier is broken, Frisk and their friends just have to get the okay from Ebott officials to get into the city and start a bright, new life. But what if they aren't so keen on letting them into the city? And what if they also aren't very keen about letting Frisk stay with them?</p><p>***</p><p>I go back and edit chapters so they flow better from time to time. ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misfortunes Are Inevitable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An odd sense of dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frisk is 12 years old in this, and is a they/them.<br/>also please note that i am absolutely terrible at puns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*I want to stay with you.</p><p>“Well…”<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
“If you really do not have any other place to go…”<br/>
“I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need.”<br/>
“All right?”<br/>
“Now, come along.”</p><p>“Everyone is waiting for us!”</p><p>The small child held onto the goat’s hands as they walked down the mountain, a smile visible on their face. The player finally got what they wanted.  Frisk had a good grasp on how things worked in the game- they were aware of how they were merely a vessel for the player to control, and nothing more. That didn’t stop Frisk from having their own thoughts and feelings about everything though. They couldn’t interfere with any of the players' choices and definitely didn’t agree with some of them. But they were content with everything that had happened, knowing that the choices they made leading up to this were good ones.</p><p>The warm light from the sunset accompanied by the faint breeze that flew by was pleasing. As they walked down Frisk couldn’t help but be excited about what would happen now that they were on the surface. Once humans allowed them to go into the city, everything would change. Everything would be so much better. Frisk would finally be in a loving family.</p><p>They were snapped out of their thoughts whenever they reached the bottom, their short boots meeting the grass. Everyone stood there, waiting for them. They all smiled when they noticed they had made it down. Frisk smiled back, waving. After a few moments, everyone started discussing what they were to do now. Frisk kicked around some rocks on the ground while they eavesdropped on the conversations people were having. Yet as they stood there, holding Toriel's hand as everyone talked, they couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of dread.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Frisk stared at the instruction manual for the tent that they were going to share with Toriel with a determined look on their face. There were a few fancy words they didn't understand but we're determined to help set up the tent. They tried to set up the poles but failed every time they went the other way to put the other pole in place. They eventually gave up, laying on the ground and sighing in defeat. Toriel chuckled before going to set it up herself.</p><p>After a few minutes of watching Toriel set up the tent, Frisk decided to go see what Sans and Papyrus were up to. They gingerly sat up and walked over to Toriel, tapping on her shoulder. “Huh? What is it, my child?” Toriel asked. Frisk scratched the back of their head before pointing over to where everyone else was setting up their stuff. Toriel nodded in reply. “Don’t wander off too far, Frisk.” She told them, before returning to what she had been doing. Frisk smiled before making their way to where the skeleton brothers were.</p><p>Along the way, they passed by a certain monster child they knew. “Yo! Frisk!” MK yelled to Frisk, catching their attention. They stopped, turning to wave at him. “How are you?” He asked, his tail marginally moving from side to side. Frisk gave him a thumbs up, indicating that they were doing good. They then tilted their head, pointing at him. “Huh? Oh- I’m doing great!” He gleefully said, his smile getting bigger. Frisk smiled at him, before waving goodbye. “You’re leaving? Oh- well see ya later Frisk!” They continued on their way, the smile still on their face. </p><p>MK was one of the people who really understood and respected the fact that Frisk didn’t exactly like talking unless they absolutely needed to. He didn’t have a clue on why, but he didn’t ask about it. That was one of the things that made MK and Frisk close friends during and after their journey.</p><p>Frisk itched at the collar of the black t-shirt they wore under their sweater, remembering the last run before this one as their smile faded. Remembering what the player did, and what happened in the last corridor, it made them feel immensely guilty. The look that was on his face- they would never forget that, no matter how hard they tried. </p><p>He didn’t remember it though, nobody did. Yet they felt so guilty. Many wish to go back to fix their mistakes, but they don’t realize that it doesn’t get rid of the guilt. If anything, it makes it worse, having nobody remember it. They remembered that while they were - albeit forcibly - fighting him, he mentioned something about RESETs, but immediately after stated that everyone, including him, would forget everything in the end once the player reset it. Yet they felt like to an extent he did in his own weird way. Like the universe was trying to tell them that they couldn’t escape the consequences, no matter the timeline, and no matter the events of it.  And that ate them up inside- that someone remembers even a smidge of what happened. Someone who will hold you accountable.</p><p>They quickly snapped back to reality whenever they saw the two brothers, smile returning. Papyrus was trying to set up the tent while Sans stood there watching him. Frisk sped over to them, waving at the two. “Oh, hello Frisk!” Papyrus greeted, noticing them. Sans turned to where Frisk was standing. “Hey, kiddo. What’re you doin’ over here?” He asked, his hands in his hoodie pockets per usual. Frisk shrugged as they were unable to properly answer that question. Not without talking at least, but they didn’t feel up for talking right now. “I’m gonna guess that you were bored.” Sans stated, gesturing with his left hand. Frisk nodded before they went over to sans and sat down beside him. Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus chatted on and off while Papyrus was setting everything up, Frisk’s answers and responses being either gestures or single words.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I think everything’s set up!” Papyrus said, stretching as he exited the tent. “Jeez, this tent was more trouble than I thought it’d be.” He walked over to where Sans and Frisk were sitting. The sun was setting by now, and Frisk only just noticed it. Papyrus sat down beside them. He looked at the sky to get a grip on how much time had passed. “Gosh- It really took that long?!” He exclaimed. Frisk giggled at his sudden outburst, before nodding. “Yeah, you were trying to set that up for a skele-ton of time.” Sans said, snickering as he waited for his brother’s reaction.</p><p>“SANS!!” Papyrus yelled at him, annoyed at the awful pun. Frisk and Sans laughed, while Papyrus sat there, arms crossed, finding none of it funny. Frisk stopped laughing when they heard the sound of footsteps. They looked to the right to see Toriel approaching them. “Ah, I am sorry if I’m interrupting something, but we all need to... meet at the campfire to discuss something important.” Toriel told them, sounding a bit worried despite the calm facade she wore. Frisk nodded, a curious look on their face. They got up and followed Toriel as she walked to the campfire. The two brothers followed</p><p> </p><p>The sun had set by now, leaving the moon in full view above them. The stars glimmered as the campfire crackled and popped softly. Tents surrounded the fire at a distance, some with people in them, and some that were empty. It was quiet besides the occasional whisper from a monster that was still awake. Toriel sighed, her hands clasped together in front of her. Frisk stood beside her, staring at her curiously. Toriel sighed before beginning. </p><p>“A human apparently spotted us out here and told their authority about it.” Frisk’s curiosity quickly turned into worry. “Already? I did not expect that to happen so soon.” Asgore said, a surprised look on his face. They hadn’t even been there for a full day, and humans already knew of their appearance. “I did not either. But that is beside the point. A different human- whom I think works for the law- came over to me while I was near the path leading to the city. They told me that they wanted to discuss certain things with us tomorrow night. They sounded a bit… angry.” Toriel looked down, her brows furrowing in worry. “I do not know if they will agree with us.” She admitted.</p><p>Frisk shivered at the thought of Ebott’s authority getting involved. They were known to be pretty rude whenever they felt strongly about something, and from what they were hearing they weren’t very happy about this. Frisk had seen their fury first hand on their own accord. Toriel unclasped her hands and pat frisk on the head in acknowledgment of the child’s fear. “What if they try to take me away…?” They mumbled.</p><p>Undyne looked at Frisk before clenching her fists. “That won’t happen punk. If they try taking you away from us I’ll-” Undyne said, before being promptly cut off by Asgore. “Undyne. We both know how that would end.” He said, his voice stern. His expression softened to a more sincere look. “I do not know what will come of Frisk, we can only hope for the best.” Undyne looked to the side, un-clenching her fists. A defeated expression was on her face, as she knew he was right. There wasn’t much they could do if such a situation presented itself. She sighed. “I know… I’m just a bit worried about all this, y’know? All sorts of stuff could go wrong...” She admitted. “W-we all are, Undyne.” Alphys spoke up. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, peaceful silence filling the air. “I believe that’s all I had to say. It is late, we should all get some rest. Sleep well, friends.” Toriel told everyone, before grabbing Frisk’s hand and leading them to their tent.<br/>
Frisk turned to look back at the campfire, watching as all their friends said goodbye to each other and walked away. They sighed, turning back to look in front of them. ‘I hope this goes well.’ They thought to themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit 12/13/2020: threw this thing into a google doc and fixed some stuff. No more awkward crowding with the text! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feeling sick with apprehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Da meetings ensue. `w´</p><p>Edit 11/27/2020: I edited a whole bunch in the part where sans and frisk talk, it was too cringy! &gt;:v Needed to be fixed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day had come too quickly for Frisk. They didn’t feel prepared for whatever was going to happen at that meeting. They spent the morning, afternoon, and evening feeling anxious about it no matter what they did. They eventually decided, once the sun began setting, that they would spend time by themselves in the tent until the meeting began. Maybe thinking it out by themselves would help ease their anxieties.</p><p>Frisk laid on top of their sleeping bag, paper scattered around them. They had started drawing scenarios about what might happen and how to convince the authority figure that monsters really meant no harm, but the paper soon began to be filled with upset scribbles as they scratched it all out, fearing it wouldn’t work. They were now drawing on a different piece of paper, the drawing being of them and all their friends smiling. They were trying to think of something else- anything else that would take their mind off of the meeting. </p><p>Their now peaceful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone talking by the tent. “Hey, kid? You in there?” </p><p>Frisk sat up, before grabbing the paper with the drawing they had been working on. They made their way out of the tent, a proud look on their face. They handed the drawing to Sans, who had been standing in front of the tent. He raised his 'eyebrows' as he looked at it. He looked at Frisk, the proud look still on their face. “Wow, this looks pretty good. You drew this?” He asked, pointing at the paper. Frisk nodded, a genuine smile on their face. “I don’t believe it. Ya sure you didn’t steal it?” He teased, his grin growing in amusement. </p><p>Frisk nodded again. “Like it?” They asked. They eagerly awaited his response. “Yeah, I like it.” He said. He sighed as his smile fell a bit. “Anyways, Tori told me to come get you. That uh, guy who requested the meeting is here.” He told them. Frisk’s smile totally disappeared off of their face, the reminder hitting them like a brick. They hesitated before nodding an “ok” at him. The two of them began walking over to the campfire, where they were told about it yesterday. The same thought as last time was in their head; ‘I hope this goes well.’</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stayed by Toriel as the man talked. “So, you're telling me that a child broke the barrier? And with the souls of the humans that fell before them?” He said, gesturing to Frisk, who shrunk back behind Toriel. There was a look of genuine surprise on his face. Asgore nodded. The man took a notepad out of his pocket and wrote something down. He then put it back in his pocket. “Speaking of this child, do they have any family that you know of?” Toriel shook her head. “No, we do not. Frisk told me they wanted to stay with me.” She explained, a hand on Frisk's shoulder as she spoke. The man took out his notepad again and wrote something down. “I see.” He said. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “How exactly did these previous humans die?” </p><p>Toriel glared at Asgore. The goat had an uncertain, nervous expression on his face. He had known they would ask that question, but he still didn’t expect it for some reason. After a brief moment of thinking, he answered the question. “They were all killed, one way or another.” His voice sounded a bit uncertain. He wasn’t lying- but he wasn’t telling the truth. Toriel glanced at him, before looking back at the authority figure. The man nodded silently, writing yet another thing down. He sighed. “I will have to discuss with the council if it is safe for Frisk to stay with you, or for you to come into the city at all.” He concluded, putting the notepad back in his pocket. Undyne opened her mouth to say something, but shut her mouth whenever she noticed Asgore giving her a look. “Alright. When will the next meeting be, then?” Asgore asked him. </p><p>“Most likely tomorrow.” He replied. “I have to leave now. Have a nice night.” The man turned around and left, making his way down to the path leading to the city. As Frisk watched him leave, that dreadful feeling returned to them. They shuddered, wrapping their arms around themself in a sort of hug. Toriel looked to her left, finally noticing the upset child. “Oh dear.. Frisk, are you alright?” She asked, although she felt the question was a tad pointless. Frisk shook their head, mumbling no. Toriel knelt down to their level and pulled them into a hug, the child looking awfully small in her presence. “It will be alright, child. I’m sure nothing bad will happen.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Oh how they wished they could believe that.</p><p>The next day had gone worse for Frisk than the last. They had trouble eating anything that day for fear of throwing it back up, their anxiety making them feel sick to their stomach. The only time they ate anything was whenever Toriel made them - though what they did eat whenever she told them to was rather small - or whenever they felt most comfortable, which wasn’t much at all during the day. But, they had managed, as they sat at the campfire, slowly eating some bread as they talked with Sans. Of course, it wasn’t really a conversation, because Frisk would still only gesture, nod, or say a few words in response.<br/>
The conversation slowly drifted into the direction of dreams, Sans talking about some weird ones he’d had and Frisk saying things like, “me too” or, “similar to mine” every now and then.</p><p>“Once though, before you had uh, arrived, I had an odd dream where I fought you. I don’t know if it meant anything, ‘cus dreams will be weird every now and then.” Sans told them, shrugging a bit. Frisk didn’t give him any response, their hand drifting down to their lap with the small chunk of bread they were about to eat. A worried look spread across their face. “Kid? You okay?”</p><p>Frisk hesitated a moment, before deciding on something. They took a deep breath, before speaking. “Do you remember… any of the resets?” They asked him, before immediately furrowing their brows as they noticed the odd expression on his face. He was a bit shocked from the sudden seriousness of the situation, and from the fact that they had just said a full sentence, which he didn’t hear from them very often. It took a second for him to answer. “...No. Not really.” He finally replied, dazed. When he finally registered the full meaning of what they said, he added on to that. “I don’t exactly like what you’re implying though, Frisk.” </p><p>Frisk scrunched up their face in a mix of worry and frustration, at a loss for how to explain it. Why did they even get themselves into this mess? They wracked their brain for the right words, which was a lot more difficult seeing as they rarely spoke at all. “It… it wasn’t me who did it. I wasn’t really… in control.” They explained. Sans got confused at that. “...What?”</p><p>“It's… difficult to explain. All I can say is... something was controlling me...” They said after a moment, their voice getting quieter as they spoke. They hoped he would trust them on that, because they didn't think they could elaborate any better. Sans gave them a confused look for a moment before it clicked. Ah, right. A   <em>player</em>. Frisk gave him a look that had uncomfortable written all over it. He sighed. The best route here was to just brush it off. After all, they were gone now, right? So nobody has to worry. “Eh, well, it doesn’ really matter now. They gave us a happy ending, and that’s all I care about.” He told them, all seriousness leaving both his tone and his expression. He ruffled up their hair. "Your a good kid, Frisk." 
Frisk smiled. “Thank you.” They said, the piece of bread still in their hand.<br/>
“So... you gonna finish that bread, kid? Or are you gonna just hold it forever?” He asked them, grinning. Frisk gasped, before laughing. “Forgot about it.” They told him, giggling. They popped it into their mouth as the conversation went back into a lighter direction.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two had lost track of time during their conversation, so they both were surprised when Toriel had walked over to the campfire. “I apologize if I am interrupting something, but they’re here for another meeting.” She said, before stepping beside Frisk as the others made their way over to the fire. Frisk and Sans stood up as the person from yesterday approached them all. He held both hands in front of him, a paper in his right hand. He had an expression that was hard to read- one that seemed both sad and neutral. “I must start off by saying that we do want peace between monsters. But, we aren’t very sure we can allow you into the city.” He said. Undyne looked a little annoyed by that but said nothing. “Our council spent a good while discussing it, but we fear that letting you into the city may have some… risks.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘risks’?!” Undyne nearly shouted, trying to keep her cool but inevitably failing. The man looked to the side for a moment, before looking back at them and speaking. “The council fears that it won’t be safe.” He said. He paused before continuing on. “The council also discussed what should happen to the child. It has been decided that she will return to the city, and be placed in an orphanage.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The words sent a shiver down Frisk's spine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felt like writing a cliffhanger, and now you all have to suffer as a result of that &gt;:D<br/>I'm also trying to convey the fact that the humans don't really hate the monsters, there's just a bit of miscommunication about their morals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It can't last forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The conflict begins. &gt;:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone collectively gasped. That was certainly not an answer they had expected. “You guys can’t do that!” Undyne yelled at him, gesturing both arms out in an exasperated motion. Toriel spoke up. “Does it really have to be this way…? Can’t we come to an agreement?” She asked, glancing at everyone else. The man shook his head, before pointing to the paper in his hands. “Says it on this paper here. Unless something changes, I am not allowed to go against their word.” He sighed. “Please, let me take the child. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Frisk stood there, frozen. They wanted to disappear. This had to be a nightmare- this <em>couldn't<em> be happening.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frisk hid behind Toriel. He walked over to them and grabbed their hand, moving them by force. They tried to free their hand, but it was no use. His grip wouldn’t budge. “Please...! Let me stay with them!” They cried, still trying to break free from his grasp. “I am sorry. I know this will be hard.” He said, before making his way to the path. They reached out a hand to their friends, hoping someone would grab their hand and help them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But nobody came. Everyone just stared, solemn expressions on their faces. They all knew that fighting back would get them nowhere. Frisk stopped trying to free their hand. They walked along beside him, watching as the camp slowly disappeared from view. Frisk started sobbing, knowing that they were back at square one. The orphanage. They would never see their friends ever again. Everything would just get worse from here, wouldn’t it?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Frisk. It just isn’t safe for you to be there with them.” He told them sympathetically. Frisk started crying even more. They really couldn’t change their minds about monsters. “No! That isn’t t-true! They would never h-hurt me!” They said, hiccuping. He gave them a sad look, saying nothing. He didn’t know how to respond to that. “...Would you like to know my name? You’ll probably see me a few more times after this.” He asked, in an attempt to calm the child down. Frisk didn’t respond, still crying. He decided to tell them anyway, although they didn’t respond. “My name is Sean.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frisk wiped the tears off their face with their sleeve, although it didn’t do much as they were still crying. They nodded. “Everything will be alright, I’m sure of it. You will be adopted into a family sooner or later.” He said. How many times had Frisk heard that before? They knew that wasn’t true. Even if they did get adopted, it wouldn’t be the same. Toriel and Asgore were their family, not some random human family. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After what felt like forever, they had arrived at the orphanage. The building was illuminated only at the front, the light pouring onto the grass and trees around it. “We’re here!” Sean said. Frisk didn’t respond. They had stopped crying, but had fallen completely back into their old style of not talking at all. They were too upset to even think about saying anything. “...Alright then.” He said after a moment, noticing the radio silence coming from them. They walked inside, and the receptionist greeted them. She had curly ginger hair, and was in some sort of uniform. She wore bright red lipstick and had a cheery smile on her face. They sighed and made a disgruntled noise as they walked over to the front. The receptionist recognized them once they had gotten to the front desk, where she could see them better. “Ah, Frisk! You're alright! My, I was startin’ to think you were dead.” She exclaimed, quickly checking something on a clipboard. At that moment, Frisk almost wished that were the truth. Death would probably be less painful than <em>this.</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After a couple of moments of chatter between Sean and the Receptionist, she led them back to the room where everyone slept. Frisk got into the same bed they used to sleep in, and told the receptionist goodnight, though their voice was devoid of all emotion. Once she had left Frisk stared at the ceiling. They knew they wouldn’t be able to sleep.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Frisk couldn’t save or load without the player. They had spent all their time throughout the 4 resets they had done wishing the player would leave them alone already, but ironically they wished they were back more than ever. They wished they could just load back to their old save point and figure out a way to stop all of this. But the player had no signs of coming back. They had finally left.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Frisk huffed in retort to all the doubt they felt. No, that wouldn’t do. They had to stay determined.<br/>
They were determined to do something, even with what little power they had.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I just don’t understand! What did we do to make them think it isn’t safe here?!” Undyne said, pacing around the Campfire. She’d curse under her breath every now and then, too angry for words. Toriel sat by the fire, crying her eyes out. Alphys had gone back to her tent, too overwhelmed by everything.<br/>
“We finally get to the surface and this is what happens?” Sans mumbled to himself, very obviously pissed off by the whole situation. He glanced at Toriel, before looking at the path where Frisk and that human had gone. He would've comforted his friend if it wasn’t for the shock and anger that took place of all other thoughts. Papyrus stood beside him, and was very… silent. For once he didn’t know what to say. Asgore looked down, sighing. He was at a loss for what to do now that Frisk was gone. What <em>was<em> there to do? </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Toriel eventually wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, sighing. “I am going back to my tent. We can… discuss today's events tomorrow.” She said, her voice shaky, just barely keeping its usual calm nature. She walked away, and so did mostly everyone else, her words being a signal that everyone else should do the same. Undyne stayed there though, too riled up to even think about sleeping.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Alphys had noticed everyone had left whenever she peeked out from her tent and tried to get Undyne to come back with her, but she denied, saying that she would go to sleep later. So Alphys decided to stay there with her, listening to Undyne rant as the night went on. Alphys eventually fell asleep, it being past midnight. Once Undyne finally noticed this she carried Alphys back to their tent, before trying to sleep herself.<br/>
She found herself staring at the top of the tent, the moonlight bleeding through its fabric. She was 100% awake. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She sighed, staring blankly. Seeing them take Frisk away- hearing their cries and their pleas filled her with such raw anger and gave her a rush of adrenaline that she didn't have the chance to use.<br/>
What was she going to do? How were monsters going to get into the city without an ambassador?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She laid there, arm draped over her forehead, feeling absolutely helpless.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Once morning inevitably came, everything was very silent. You could hear the distant noise of talking and whispering from the few monsters that were actually speaking to one and another. Word had gotten around about what happened.<br/>
Like Toriel had told them to yesterday, everyone had met up to discuss it, but nobody was saying a word so far. Everyone just stood around the campfire in complete silence. The only sound was a small <em>click<em> sound from the nervous tapping of claws that came from Alphys. Surprisingly, it was her who spoke first. “I-I don’t mean to be, uh, rude, but are we just going to stand here and say nothing…? We should really start talking about it, there are s-so many problems that come with this whole ordeal…” Her tail faintly swished in a stressed manner as she gestured with both hands to emphasize the last part. Toriel sighed, absentmindedly tapping her left hand with her pointer finger as she held her hands in front of her. “...You are correct. I just… do not know where to begin.” She gloomily looked to the side. One couldn’t blame the old goat, she had gone through the loss of both her children, so having a child taken away from her days after they had let her take them in had been hard on her. It was a wonder that her soul didn’t shatter from such grief. Asgore gave her a sympathetic look. “I could speak for you, if that is alright with you.” He told her. For once, she didn’t give him a sour look. She just nodded. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“The main question that comes to mind when I think about all this is… just how are we going to go about this without an ambassador?” He asked, a hand on his head. Undyne sighed. “I’m honestly asking myself the same thing. We could just live out here, but humans might start protesting our presence here, and…” She trailed off for a second, coming short on what to say next. “And the other humans aren’t going to listen to us.” She said. There was a look of genuine worry on her face.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em> “I’m not gonna sugarcoat this. Things can only get worse from here.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope there aren't any mistakes in this chapter TTwTT<br/>Also! there's a chance that we may see a certain flower soon.... ・ω・</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The rain brings sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that certain flower has finally made his appearance! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short, yellow, reptilian monster with a striped shirt and a mouse wearing a beanie sprinted behind a tent near the campfire. They both stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. “MK! I really don’t think this is a good idea!” The mouse whisper-shouted at him. What was he thinking, running off behind his mom’s back to spy on the former king and queen? MK gave them a look. “I need to get more information! Frisk is my friend! If the adults are discussing it then I wanna hear it!” He whisper-shouted back at them. The mouse rolled their eyes, crossing their arms as they sat down. “Fine…” They huffed, before turning to look at MK as he poked his head out from behind the tent. The two eavesdropped on the people gathered around the campfire- Frisk’s friends. To their surprise, everyone was silent. </p><p>“Dang, they’re all… quiet.” MK whispered, turning to look at the mouse. “Yeah… they must be really upset.” The mouse replied, adjusting it’s beanie.</p><p>
  <em>“I-I don’t mean to be, uh, rude, but are we just going to stand here and say nothing…?”</em> Alphys’ voice sounded a bit muffled from the distance, but they could still make out what she was saying. “Oh! They’re finally talking!” Mk said, just above a whisper. This piqued the mouse’s interest, as they got up and stood beside him.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The ensuing conversation wasn’t what they had expected. Everything was worse than they both had thought. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to them- Frisk was the ambassador, and everyone knew that. With them gone, monsterkind was essentially stuck in a ditch. The mouse covered their ears as the conversation continued. “Can we go back?” They asked, glancing up at MK. He turned to them. “I… I guess. I don’t think I wanna hear any more of this.” He said, and the two scurried back to their parents.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The trees swayed in the wind as it started to rain. Everything was tinted in a sort of blue as the rain fell. Since the barrier was gone, there wasn’t exactly much protecting the inside of the mountain from the elements. Rain fell onto the yellow buttercups that were just under the opening at the top of the mountain. The same flowers that cushioned Frisk’s fall.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And the same flowers that were above someone's grave. Flowey was almost indistinguishable from the patch of flowers. He stared up at the opening as the rain fell onto him. He didn’t mind the feeling of his petals being weighed down with each drop that fell onto him- it was getting boring down there, staring at nothing but the flowers that grew just above his best friend’s grave. Any sensation besides the negative feelings he felt would be welcome. He didn’t want to be reminded anymore. He could always go to the surface and check up on his other friend- Frisk. Whatever was going on up there had to be interesting. After all, the surface was filled with all kinds of possibilities!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Although, admittedly, not all of those possibilities were good. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He remembered the first time he had visited the surface- as a young boy who had just crossed the barrier with his late best friend. Seeing the sun for the first time- breathing the fresh air was an experience that made him feel strong emotions. <em>’Now I understand their wish.’</em> He had thought to himself. Dying didn’t seem so bad, if it was in such a beautiful place. He had walked onwards to the human village, tears falling down his face the entire way. Once he had arrived, he placed Chara’s body down onto the flowers. <em>’This is it. It’s time.’</em> Chara’s voice had echoed- only he could hear them. They had heard shouting from behind them, and turned around. “THAT BEAST KILLED THAT HUMAN!” A man shouted, and a few other people had run outside to see what all the noise was about. </em></em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The man took out a gun and aimed it at them. Chara had made them spawn a magic attack, and were about to strike their people. <em>’CHARA! I-I… I DON’T LIKE THIS PLAN ANYMORE!’</em> He’d told them. He despawned the attack as the humans had fired their guns at them. <em>’ASRIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! WE HAVE TO!’</em></em></em></em></em></em>
          </em>
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>’I’m going to take us both back to the mountain- to safety!’</em> He said. He took control, carrying Chara’s dead body back to Mount Ebott. When they had finally returned, they collapsed on the ground, holding Chara. <em>’Asriel…’</em><br/>
They turned to dust moments later.</em></em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Chara had gone through indescribable pain, poisoning themselves for the sake of monsters, and their plan didn’t work. And worse- their best friend was dead too. Flowey shook his head, the raindrops flying off of his petals as he did so. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He’d made up his mind- he was going to go visit his friend. He pulled himself underground and reappeared just outside the mountain, in front of the exit to the underground. He glanced at the doorway, it was very worn, there were cracks and pieces of rubble lying near it. He couldn’t tell if it had always been like that, but he didn’t really care too much either.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He stared at the sky, the sun covered up by a sheet of clouds, before continuing on his way. He could just barely see the campsite the monsters had set up from there. Once he had finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain, he looked around where he had appeared. The campsite was now clearly visible. And… silent.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>That was surely a shocker. Flowey popped up here and there, looking around to find any explanation. The place wasn’t abandoned, but it wasn’t very lively either. Almost nobody was talking. <em> ‘Guess I’ll have to ask Frisk about it.’</em> He thought to himself. Where was Frisk anyways? His eyes landed on a pile of sticks, and the silhouette of someone sitting by it. He pulled himself underground and popped up near the campfire... or what used to be it, as it was most likely put out by the rain. The only person sitting by it was, to Flowey's disappointment, Sans.</em></em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Oh well, this would just have to do. He knew the skeleton wouldn’t really want to talk with him, but he’d have to try. Flowey popped up beside him. “Hey, smiley trashbag.” Flowey said, making it very obvious in his tone that he didn’t really want to talk to him. Sans flinched. “Huh? Oh- What are you doin’ here?” He asked. Flowey groaned as if it was obvious what he was here for and he had missed the point. “Where’s Frisk? And what’s going on?” He demanded, tilting to the side a bit. There was an impatient look on his face. Sans sighed. “Ebott’s authority took ‘em.” He said bluntly. “What?” Flowey asked, not really as a question but more as a reaction to what he was just told. “Yup. Nobody had a say in it, they just assumed it was unsafe and took the kid to an orphanage.” He said, a peeved look on his face. “Guess we should’ve expected it.” Flowey’s expression changed to a more disappointed one. “So everyone's life up here is no better than what was going on in mine, greeeaattt…..” He grumbled. He shook his head to get the raindrops that piled up on his petals off. “Doesn’ surprise me that the only reason you came up here was cuz’ you were bored.” Sans mumbled. Flowey shot him a look. “Yeah yeah.” Flowey said bitterly. He then popped underground, going off to do something else. </em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Things weren’t much better for Frisk. Things were worse than they remembered at the orphanage. Because they played a big part in freeing monsterkind, the children there had another reason to pick on them. Frisk was a natural target from the start, being selectively mute. The others would try anything to get them to speak. It would get physical sometimes, people would throw things at them or trip them. They were never able to retaliate, their voice getting caught in their throat. It had gone on and on until one day Frisk just couldn’t take it anymore. They had run off, past the woods, all the way to Mount Ebott. They ran off, knowing that the staff members at the orphanage would search for them. They knew they would be placed right back in the orphanage. But, at that moment, they didn’t care. The mountain was a lot more interesting than they had first thought, so they walked around, exploring the mountain until they came upon the hole at the top. Curious, they had walked forwards, looking down into it. But one misstep sent them plummeting down into it.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em> When Frisk had discovered a whole society of monsters lived under there, they were in awe. Everything about the underground was <em>so</em> interesting. 
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Well, almost everything. When Frisk had died to one of Toriel's attacks and woke up in the room Toriel had given them, they were extremely confused. Hadn't they just died? They chalked it up to a bad dream, but it had felt so <em>real<em>. The pain they had felt sure hurt like it was real, anyway. But time and time again, every time their soul broke into shards, they found themselves back at a certain point. It was so confusing, because it was like it had never happened. They were the only one with the memory of it. Every time they told someone, nobody believed it. They had come to learn that this was a "save point" esque situation. But, that opened up a whole other can of worms. It was horrifying how much sense it made, as they very often felt like they weren't in control of themselves and their actions. They were being controlled. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>Not too long after that, they had their first experience with a reset. They had gotten to the surface, but without monsters, and then all of the sudden they were back at the beginning. The <em>very<em> beginning. And what was worse, was that instead of sparing everyone, the person controlling them decided to kill <em>everyone.<em> No matter how hard Frisk tried to stop them, they had killed everyone they had come to love on their journey. And Frisk had to watch themselves do it. And then, as if that person was above consequences, they had reset everything as if it never happened. It was terrifying, not knowing what choice they'd make and having no control of it whatsoever. But this time, they had gone through killing nobody at all, and got everyone their happy ending before leaving Frisk alone.</em></em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>In the end, Frisk had gotten a loving family. A mother who cared about them, and a father that loved them. A group of amazing friends that would always be by their side when they needed it.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>But, nobody knew or cared for that. The children at the orphanage mocked them for believing that monsters were harmless. It didn’t seem feasible to most of them that the monsters the humans fought against were innocent. Frisk thought the way wars were perceived and told by many was so biased. It was always told by someone who was on either side of the people that fought in the battle, and it always victimized the side that said person was on. Nobody trusted monsters, because they were told that monsters were the ones in the wrong.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Frisk sighed as they sat on a blanket that was laid out on the porch, drawing a picture of themself, Toriel, and Asgore. In the picture, everyone was holding flowers and smiling. Although it was raining, the woman at the front desk had allowed them to sit outside to draw. They had said it was to study the flowers that were planted around the entrance, but really it was to get away from everything. Listening to the sound of rain pelting the roof was better than listening to the constant talking that went on inside the orphanage. They were lost in thought until a strange sound interrupted them. They sat up, looking around for the source of it when their eyes landed on a yellow flower in front of the porch. For a second, they thought it was just a normal flower, but the eyes and mouth on it told them otherwise. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Flowey?”</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really fun to write. :p I was looking forward to writing Flowey's part, he's such an interesting character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending of this chapter was fun to write! Initially i didn't know what to write past the dream part, but it suddenly came to me when i was bored. In a way it alludes to something i have planned... &gt;:3 Expect more of these little things in future stories in this series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skeleton had been right- Frisk really <em>was</em> here. Flowey was stunned. “Wow, the trashbag really was telling the truth.” He mumbled. But the weight of the current situation hit him soon after his surprise wore off. </p><p>This was definitely not good. “Flowey!” Frisk exclaimed, smiling. “You’re really here!” Flowey shrunk back a bit, not knowing how to react to their joy. He took a moment to think of something. “Uhh… Well, I thought I’d pay you a visit. I’m a little… behind on current events out here. Mind filling me in, friend?”</p><p>Frisk’s smile fell a bit. They looked to the side, trying to figure out how to word it. They sighed, looking back at flowey. “Well… Ebott and their officials aren’t really fond of the monsters. They had a few meetings with us, to talk about what will happen with me, and to also talk about letting them into the city.” Frisk explained, crossing their arms and absentmindedly tapping their arm as they thought about what to say next.</p><p>“Uhm.... after that they deemed it… unsafe for some reason, and brought me back here… again...” Flowey was a bit perturbed by their wording. “What do you mean by ‘again’? You’ve been here before?” Flowey asked. Frisk looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Flowey picked up on this and dropped the topic. “Right- Anyways, I’ve… got to go. C’ya, Frisk!” And with that, he pulled himself underground.</p><p>Frisk zoned out, staring at the spot Flowey had been. That was an odd encounter. Not a bad one, but definitely… weird. They flinched whenever they heard the door behind them open. They turned their head in the direction the door was.<br/>
“Honey it’s gettin’ around dinner time. You should probably come in.” </p><p>Frisk sighed. They gathered their papers and pencils and went inside with the worker. As the two made their way to the back where everyone was, Frisk started to become more aware of how cold they were. It was getting around that time of year, so it was unavoidable. They shifted the pencils in their right hand into their left hand before rubbing at their face with their sleeve, trying to get some warmth out of it. </p><p>The worker seemed to notice this. “Frisk, are you alright?” She asked, her voice laced with a caring tone. Frisk hid their face in their sleeve for a moment, before bringing their hand to their side. “...Cold.” They mumbled. The worker simply nodded at that. When they reached the room, the worker gave them some blankets that they quickly huddled themself in, before sitting on their bed and reading books.</p><p>At some point, Frisk fell asleep.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Frisk found themselves laying on something uncomfortable. Whatever they were laying on, it wasn’t a mattress. Floor, maybe? They must’ve fallen out of their bed. They opened their eyes to get a grip of their surroundings but found… nothing. Nothing but pitch black. They had felt themselves open their eyes, yet there was nothing. They brought their hand to their face to find that they hadn’t gone blind, but instead were in… some kind of void.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They got up, turning around in every possible direction to see if there was anything there. Their eyes fell on what they thought was themself for a moment before they noticed the green sweater and brown shorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chara had been a voice in their head for every run the player had done. They had translated froggit speech, read signs they couldn’t understand for them, they even made jokes. They had only seen what Chara really looked like in the genocide run, but it was a look they couldn’t forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frisk was left speechless. Chara turned around, a smile on their face. “Ah, you finally noticed me. It’s nice to finally talk to you, friend.” Their voice was both daunting and friendly. A kind of middle-ground, one that sounded formal. Confident. Like this had been planned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frisk sprinted over to Chara, before putting their hand on top of the others head. “You’re really… here.” They sounded like they were in disbelief. Chara had expected such a reaction, as Frisk and Chara had never really met like this. Well, not for a good reason anyway.</em>
</p><p><em>Chara hummed in confirmation. They opened their mouth to speak, but they were quickly stopped by Frisk suddenly hugging them.</em><br/>
<em>God, they hadn’t realized how much they missed their presence. Anything that reminded Frisk of their time with monsters was welcome.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Frisk let go of Chara after a moment. “Where have you been? I used to be able to sense your presence but… ever since the barrier was broken you just… disappeared.” Chara shrugged, gesturing with their left hand as they spoke. “I had some… unfinished business to take care of.” They explained. Frisk seemed satisfied with that answer. “I understand. Life hasn’t really been the best for any of us...” Chara frowned. “I know, partner. That’s the reason we’re here.” They sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frisk perked up at that. “Do you have any ideas on how to get out of this mess?” They asked. Chara had an uncertain look on their face. “I…” They hesitated for a moment. They didn’t have any ideas. What were they going to say? “...No. Not yet, anyway.” Frisk’s smile fell. “Ah… I see. I wish there was something I could do to prove that monsters really are harmless…” They replied.</em>
</p><p><em>Chara’s expression became more of a neutral one. “Humans will only listen to physical evidence. Thing is, what physical evidence can we give if they aren’t looking for any? It seems they’re dead set on thinking monsters are bad, and you aren’t allowed near them.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>They crossed their arms and smiled faintly. “Something tells me that this will come with time. And that time is not far off.” They said. Frisk gave them a confused look. Chara chuckled. “You’ll see, partner. Speaking of time, you should probably wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frisk nodded. “Before I go… Can I ask you something?” They asked. Chara raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...Will I see you again after this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chara’s red eyes glimmered from a seemingly nonexistent light. They smiled. “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, everything faded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>[REDACTED]</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>GREETINGS.</p><p>THINGS ARE GETTING. RATHER BORING HERE.</p><p>I THOUGHT I WOULD STOP BY AND EXPLAIN THINGS.</p><p>DO NOT WORRY. YOU ARE NOT MISSING OUT ON ANYTHING.</p><p>EVERYTHING IS SAME OLD. PEOPLE ARE UPSET. </p><p>I’LL SHORTEN IT FOR YOU. IF YOU SO DESIRE TO HEAR.</p><p>TORIEL IS LOSING SLEEP. UNDYNE IS CONTINUING TO CONTEMPLATE ON WHAT TO DO NEXT. ASGORE IS GOING THROUGH THE SAME THING WHILST WORRYING ABOUT HIS EX. </p><p>THIS ALL DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH. I’M SURE YOU WOULD BE BORED HEARING ABOUT ALL THIS DRAMA IN DETAIL. </p><p>SO I PRESENT SOMETHING. DIFFERENT.</p><p>A BACKSTORY. AS SOME WOULD CALL IT.</p><p>NOT FOR ME.</p><p>BUT FOR <em>THEM.</em></p><p>THEY ARE… AN ANOMALY. TO PUT IT SIMPLY.</p><p>WHEN THEY WERE BORN. I SAW POTENTIAL IN THEM.</p><p>THEIR TRAIT WAS SOMETHING MANY SOUGHT AFTER. THEY ARE THE ONLY OF THEIR KIND AS IT STANDS RIGHT NOW.</p><p>I WATCHED AS THEY GREW.</p><p>UNTIL SOMETHING. INTERESTING HAPPENED.</p><p>SHORTLY AFTER THEIR 2ND BIRTHDAY. THEIR PARENTS DIED.</p><p>IT WAS SAID TO BE A MURDER.</p><p>THEY WERE TAKEN TO AN ORPHANAGE. </p><p>BEFORE THIS HAPPENED THOUGH. I GOT AN IDEA. ONE THAT COULD POSSIBLY. BRING ME BACK.</p><p>AND AS THINGS STOOD. THIS WAS MY CHANCE. </p><p>TO PUT IT ALL IN ACTION. </p><p>THINGS WERE GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN. SO FAR.</p><p>I WAS SURE THAT AFTER A FEW RESETS. THEY WOULD FIGURE IT OUT.</p><p>THEIR DETERMINATION WOULD LEAD THEM DOWN. A PATH THAT WOULD BRING ME BACK.</p><p>BUT. THEY FAILED.</p><p>ALL OF MY HARD WORK. FOR NOTHING.</p><p>THIS RIGHT NOW. IS. IN A WAY. THEIR PUNISHMENT.</p><p>THEIR PUNISHMENT FOR FAILING ME.</p><p>I DID NOT PLAN IT. BUT IT IS WELL SUITED FOR THEM.</p><p>WILL THEY COME BACK OUT OF IT ALIVE? EITHER WAY. I DON’T CARE ANYMORE.</p><p>THIS ALL WAS INEVITABLE ANYWAY.</p><p>I HAVE SPENT TOO LONG ALONE. FORGOTTEN.</p><p>AH. I GUESS I SHOULD. ALLOW THINGS TO CONTINUE.</p><p>FAREWELL.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like in the game, he always finds a way to slip through the cracks and get his message across. c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An update + an unfinished chapter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been awhile, huh? Like, over a month I think? </p>
<p>So, I owe you guys an explaination. To be completely honest I’ve lost all motivation for this story and series, a lot of the ideas I had in the beginning don’t interest me anymore therefore all the motivation I had to write this story is gone. The 6th chapter has sat unfinished in the google doc for awhile now. Here it is;</p>
<p>Original chapter name: “Fall to your imminent death”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The days were slowly becoming a blur to the child. A week had passed since Frisk had been brought back here, and everything was melting back to what it used to be. Well, as much as it could considering the fact that they have to go about their everyday life knowing what they once had and knowing how close, yet how far they were from staying there forever.</p>
<p>Frisk couldn’t tell what day it was, and couldn’t bring themselves to care enough to ask. They were nearly at their snapping point with all of the things happening to them. They sat on a blanket on the front porch, reading a book. The porch had quickly become their favorite spot to be at, it was quiet and away from the kids inside, and they didn’t need a jacket because they had the blanket they were sitting on to keep them warm.</p>
<p>A few people were outside with Frisk, but they were near the back of the orphanage so they didn’t really mind. After all, in the worst case scenario they could just go back inside.</p>
<p>Well, so they thought. </p>
<p>The sudden sound of talking caught Frisk off guard. They glanced to the right to find a couple of people nearby talking to each other. Frisk sighed and looked back at their book, ignoring it the best they could. After a few minutes though, they felt something hard collide with their head. It fell beside them a few seconds after it made impact.</p>
<p>It was a rock. Something in them snapped, even though it was so small. It was the final book on top of a stack that made the entire thing topple over. A few more hit Frisk before they stood up, tears welling up in their eyes. They furrowed their brows.</p>
<p>“STOP IT!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!” Frisk yelled at them. They all froze in place. </p>
<p>Frisk dropped their book and ran off into the nearby woods, crying. They didn’t know why they had taken off, maybe it was the sudden stress that everything gave them. They barely had any idea where they were going. They knew that this was the direction that ebott was- this was where they had gone when they first ran away. </p>
<p>The path was a lot more… roughed up then they remembered. They weren’t aware of how much time actually passed during the resets, being able to go back to a certain point often makes actual time during those time skips pretty fuzzy, but they definitely knew that the path they followed hadn’t been this roughed up the last time they saw it. What had happened during that small time window?</p>
<p>Their foot suddenly hit a rock and they were sent falling face first into the ground. It took them a few seconds to recover before they got themselves back up again, and began to sprint. They had lost the energy they once had, but they were still making their way… somewhere. At some point during their fleeing they had made it up in their mind that they were going to go back to the campsite. It didn’t matter if they got taken away again shortly after, they just wanted to see their friends again.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes they slowed to a walk, their stamina spent. They started to realize how much of a bad idea this was- they were out in the cold with the possibility of it snowing, and god knows how long it would take for them to get to their destination walking. They knew if they tried running they would most likely run into something- this path being less predictable then it once had been, and they would also tire themselves out quickly.</p>
<p>As if on cue they shivered and wrapped their arms around themselves, hoping that would somehow give them some warmth. This was a <em>really</em> bad idea. There was no turning back though- they didn’t want to turn back to the orphanage. </p>
<p>The only sound that filled their mind was the sound their boots made as they walked down the path. How long had they been walking? It didn’t really matter to them. </p>
<p>They flinched and stopped walking whenever they heard the sound of rustling leaves. </p>
<p>Something was following them.</p>
<p>They immediately started running- bumping into a few trees and stumbling as they nearly tripped over a few rocks. They swore they could almost hear whoever- or whatever it was that was following them running after them. </p>
<p>Just as they heard the footsteps from it suddenly stop, they realized all too late that they had not only gotten off the path- but they were about to fall off the edge of a small, but steep hill.<br/>They gasped before losing their footing and tumbling down.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Th-then they ran off crying! T-they usually never respond, I-I didn’t know-”</p>
<p>“That’s enough… You’ve given me enough information to guess where they’ve gone.” Sean tiredly said. He put the cap on the pen and placed it on the notepad, before putting it in his pocket. The receptionist solemnly sighed, glancing at the children standing beside her as he turned to leave. “...Do keep me updated, I’m quite worried about the poor thing.” </p>
<p>Sean nodded before exiting the orphanage. He knew Frisk had most likely gone back to the monster’s campsite. He dragged his hand down his face. Why did they have to make this so difficult?</p>
<p>As Sean made his way down the path, he noticed the sound of rustling and branches snapping coming from the forest. For some reason, he found himself feeling a little worried. As if something bad was about to happen. He stopped walking. </p>
<p>Those sounds came to an abrupt stop after a moment. He sighed, before shaking his head. ‘...It’s probably just the animals in the woods.’ He thought to himself, and started walking again. It didn’t take him much longer to get to the campsite. There were few monsters roaming around, so it didn’t take very long for them to notice him walking over there. </p>
<p>Two bunny monsters, who both appeared to be female, immediately stopped walking when they noticed him. One of them, who had purple fur, glanced at him worriedly before turning to the other and saying something. The other nodded before saying something to her. The purple one then sprinted over to him. “I’m guessin’ you’re here to talk to Asgore and Toriel?” She asked. He was taken a little off guard by the question, but after a second he nodded. “Oh, I’ll go get them then.” She said, before sprinting off in the other direction. Sean tapped his foot as he waited, glancing at the tents around the area. </p>
<p>With nothing else to do, his mind drifted off to the decision the council had made. He found himself second guessing it. <em>’I wonder if we did the right thing by not letting them into the city.’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They spent one day. One day thinking about it all as a whole, one day making a decision. With something as big as this though, was it really right to spend so little time making such a decision? </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>’Stars, I hope we didn’t make the wrong decision...’<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He finally saw the two walking towards him. “Hello, Sir. What’s the reason for your visit?” Toriel asked, putting on a smile. Sean immediately noticed the bags under her eyes. The guilt that made him feel, and that alone, was awful. Undyne appeared not too far away, supposedly eavesdropping.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Ah, uh… Well, I was told that Frisk ran away from the orphanage, and I’m guessing they came here?” He explained, scratching the back of his neck. Toriel looked at him with a confused expression. “...No? They did not come here, from my knowledge.” Her reply was slow, and all words were laced with doubt. “...But there's nowhere else for them to go…” He mumbled. Toriel’s expression quickly became worried, and she blurted out the first thing that came to her head. “Oh dear- Could they be lost?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“They must be if they aren’t anywhere else…” Asgore said. Undyne sighed and walked up behind the two goats, putting her hands on their shoulders. The two turned their heads to look at her. “Hey, I don’t really know if it’s my place to say but… Me and some of the former guards could look for them if you want.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“That would probably be a good idea- I could also ask the officers in town to help search for them too.” Sean said. He quickly fished out his phone from his pockets and called the head of the council to explain what had just happened. In the meantime the two goats glanced at Undyne for a moment and nodded.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Many monsters were bustling around the campsite that evening, spreading the word like wildfire. Many others, accompanied by some human officers were in the woods and the area looking around for the child. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They hadn’t had much luck so far, all scents lead to dead ends, all footprints lead to nothing. The occasional rustle of leaves usually lead to nothing but a wild animal. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Undyne had, predictably, gone along with the guards to look for Frisk. She stuck by Dogaressa and Dogamy, because both of them by themselves were good at scents, and the two together were twice as good. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The two dogs found themselves feeling a bit distressed as the sun went down due to the pair’s night vision not being 100%. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>**</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>That’s all I got written. The original ending to this chapter was that Dogamy and Dogaressa would have to convince Undyne that they all need to just go back and call it a night, and once she was convinced the chapter would end. My focus has gone back to an original story of mine that I don’t plan on releasing, not yet anyways. Maybe one day I’ll return to this story, but there’s a slim chance. I may just release my original plan for the end of the story if nothing else.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>I’m sorry for being unable to finish this story. ^^;</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>